


An Unexpected Turn

by Cali_se



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The road of life can take an unexpected turn...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Turn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melanie_Athene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/gifts).



I'd always figured falling in love was meant for other people, never for me. I carried way too much baggage, held too many painful memories; had no time for anything except taking care of business, and looking out for Sam. Personal connections tended to stop at the physical, or in a fantasy. Easier that way. Safer. No emotional entanglements, no looking back.

But time can change a man, and the road of life can take an unexpected turn if you take your eyes off it for even a moment. 

When those bright blue eyes broke through my self-inflicted prison walls and let in the light, I knew right there and then that Love had come to claim me. With a tilt of his head, he promised me undying devotion, and touched something deep inside me that felt like a soul.

Yeah. Right. You can laugh now if you want to. Fuck, I would. It’s funny. Genuine chick flick, lovey-dovey crap. _An angel stole my heart..._

Now d’you wanna hear something even funnier? 

I liked it. I wanted it. And when he stole a kiss, the like of which I'd never known, I didn’t do a damn thing to stop him.


End file.
